Letters
by Namu-chan
Summary: Let us deny what we don't want to be true to keep our hearts from bursting. Onesided KairiSora. Implied RikuSora.


Yay! More Kairi Angst. No I really do love her, but I love Riku more. Poor guy. Well anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did then the homophobes would cry.

* * *

_Dear Kairi,_

_Hello! I dropped by in Traverse Town and thought I'd send this. How are you? I hope you're doing well. Our quest is far from over, but we're making slow steady progress. I haven't gotten too many injuries. I guess this means I'm getting better at this whole keyblade master thing huh? I miss home though. It's kind of lonely without you. I miss you a lot. I'm looking foward to seeing you when I return! I bet you're ten times cuter than before! Anyways, I must be off. Lots of Heartless to defeat and all! Bai bai!_

_Love, _

_Sora_

_PS: Don't try to reply. I will probably not be able to recieve your letter._

When Kairi recieved her first letter from him, she was overjoyed. She sat on her bed and read it over and over again, giggling at the parts where he complemented her. It was short but sweet, and Kairi liked to think there was extra meaning in adding Love to the end. She greatly looked foward to his next letter, and when it came she ripped open the envelope and read about his adventures. She liked how he always mentioned how much he missed her and it made her happy to know he thought of her. Soon she had a small pile of letters collecting on her desk so she sought out a small cardboard box and set it next to her desk in her room. With great care she set each letter she recieved from him into the box, always making sure they stayed in top condition. And for a while it remained like this.

One day however, Kairi noticed a few things wrong with her latest letter from Sora.

_Dear Kairi, _

_Hi! It's been a while. Sorry about not sending a letter sooner. We ran into a bit of trouble. I haven't found Riku yet. I really miss him a lot. I wonder if he's ok? Do you think so? I once heard a person talking about a man with silver hair, a long coat and a blindfold. I wonder if that could be him...well, we've been to China recently. It was a very interesting place. It was cold though. It made me miss Destiny Islands. Well anyways, I have to go. Riku won't find himself you know! _

_-Sora_

Kairi thought this was a little odd how he didnt mention missing her at all. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a red pen from her drawer. She set to work, making corrections to the letter, all the while hoping that Sora was just in a hurry and had to go before he could add in all the sappy parts about her. After a few minutes she set her pen down and stared at her finished work.

_Dear Kairi, _

_Hi! It's been a while. Sorry about not sending a letter sooner. We ran into a bit of trouble. I really miss you a lot. I wonder if you're ok? Do you think so? Well, we've been to China recently. It was a very interesting place. It was cold though. It made me miss Destiny Islands. Well anyways, I have to go. _

_Love, Sora_

The letter was considerably shorter but better, and she was satisfied. She set it in her box and made a mental note to herself to ask Sora about it upon his return.

However, when the next letter came, Kairi noticed that once again the letter mentioned more Riku and less of her. She shoved any doubts into the back of her mind and silently made corrections to the letter.

It became a pattern of sorts, as the next wave of letters came. She would read it, make corrections, and then set it into her box. She ignored the fact that more and more corrected letters were filling the box up, and that more and more red was visible on the paper, and that her red pen stayed on her desk now and did not go back into the drawer.

One day, when the next letter from Sora came, she sat at her desk, unconciously ready to begin marking on it as soon as she read it. However, this next letter she simply could not correct.

Dear Kairi,

I FOUND RIKU! I'm so happy! He was the blindfolded man afterall! He can't really see well anymore, but I'm just happy he's back! I don't think I'll ever want to be away from him again! Now with his help, our quest will go faster and we'll be home soon!

- Sora

Without a word, Kairi took the pen and snapped it in half. She dropped the paper next to her desk, not caring if it missed the box or not. Without a word she walked out of her house, down to her boat, and rowed down to the play island. Without a word she walked into the secret place, stooped down next to the picture she and Sora had drawn, took a piece of chalk, and scribbled all over it, completely blanking out the paupou fruit they had added in. When she was finished she dropped the chalk and headed home, where she flopped down on her bed. She did not cry. She denied. She shoved it all in the back of her mind. She decided to forget everything that had just flashed through her mind. She decided to ask Sora just how much of a hurry he'd been in upon his return.


End file.
